


Markings

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-21
Updated: 2003-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Some marks are visible...some aren't
Relationships: SB/VM





	Markings

**Author's Note:**

> This came about when I realized I'd been freeze-framing all the scenes in FotR with Viggo with his sleeves rolled up, and drooling over the scenes in TTT with the same...*sigh* I suppose there's worse fixations, but it seems somehow embarrassing

He's staring again, he realizes. But Viggo has just rolled up his sleeves for the Anduin shots, and all he can see is the tanned skin of his forearms. He really should just admit it--he's got a thing for Viggo's forearms. All that lovely skin and muscle, flexing... yeah.

And suddenly it becomes absolutely imperative that no-one else see that skin, no-one else fixate on it as he has. Without really thinking about it, he unbuckles the vambraces from his arms, and hands them to Viggo as he slides into the director's chair next to Sean's.

Viggo, being Viggo, doesn't say anything, just cocks an eyebrow, but at Sean's insistent look, takes the bracers and buckles them on. _There,_ Sean thinks. _Mine. Marked and hidden, and mine._

And Viggo looks from the vambraces to Sean, and smirks, and knows.


End file.
